1st Anniversary
by shjilove
Summary: Terkadang aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini untuk menjadi bahagia yang aku butuhkan hanya pendamping hidupku, kekasih hati dan suami tampan yang selalu berada disisiku. Cinta itu sederhana tergantung bagaimana kita menjalaninya, dimanapun aku berada aku akan selalu bahagia bersamanya. HUNKAI / SEKAI / SEJONG . BL/BOYSLOVE. ONESHOOT.


**1** **st** **Anniversary**

 **ORIGINAL BY SHJILOVE**

 **Warn(!):**

 **BL(boys love)**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **TYPO**

 **ALUR GA JELAS DAN**

 **KECEPETAN**

 **RATED M**

 **21+**

 **Don't like get out !**

 **Writing is part of my hobby if u can make fanfict**

 **like what u want , do it by yourself.**

 **PAIR : HUNKAI/Sejong**

 **TOP HUN BOTTOM JONGIN!**

 **All Jongin POV**

* * *

26 Oktober 2016

Hari ini hari penting untukku . Tepat setahun lalu dia melamarku dan menikahiku didepan orang tua kami, bukan pernikahan megah yang seperti biasa terjadi bahkan sangat jauh dari apa yang ku inginkan. Pernikahan sederhana kami hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang kami kasihi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dia sangat menyayangiku melebihi rasa cinta dan sayang ku kepadanya. Dia akan terus berkata 'aku lebih mencintaimu hari ini dan akan semakin mencintaimu esok hari dan seterusnya sampai maut memisahkan kita'.

Setiap kali mendengar dia mengatakan hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pipiku memanas tapi ya aku hanya akan memeluknya erat seperti biasa mengucapkan satu kalimat yang aku sukai 'terima kasih telah hadir didalam hidupku, aku mencintaimu oh sehun', kalimat itu lah yang hanya mampu aku ucapkan . Ia tau semua kekuranganku tapi membuatku merasa spesial mungkin terlalu berlebihan karena bagaimana juga aku ini lelaki dan hal-hal romantis bukanlah gaya ku dan mungkin aku akan sedikit menghajarnya jika ia berani melakukan hal itu.

Hari ini aku ingin menyiapkan kejutan spesial , memesan cupcakes dengan angka pernikahan kami dan tambahan wajah kami diatas cupcakes membuat cupcakes itu seharusnya dipajang saja terlalu berharga untuk dimakan.

Sekarang masih jam 12 dan aku sudah keluar dari studio dance , aku seorang pelatih dance dan mencintai dance dari sejak aku mengenal musik tepatnya sejak aku kecil. Sehun baru akan pulang jam 4 dari kantornya, dan dia akan susah dihubungi sampai jam 4 kecuali saat jam makan siang.

Aku mengambil hpku dan mencoba memanggil oh sehun.

 _Tuuuttt …_

Sudah ku bilang dia susah dihubungi saat jam segini. Aku mengunci hpku lalu berjalan ke toko kue untuk mengambil cupcakes yang aku pesan.

 _Drrrtttdrttt_

Hpku bergetar

' _Oh Sehun_ _calling '_

"Halo jongin.. baby .."

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Mungkin aku sedikit terlambat, rapat besar itu tak bisa kuhindari"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu dirumah ok?"

"Oh ya. Jam 5 aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan makan malam di dekat pantai, pastikan kau menyiapkan diri dan bawa beberapa pakaian karna mungkin aku akan melemparmu ke laut hahaha"

Tawa kesukaanku , ku pastikan matanya akan menyipit dan membuat gigi-giginya terlihat jelas serta taringnya itu sangat menambah keseksian nya saat tertawa meskipun kadang lelucon nya suka tidak jelas tapi aku menyukainya bahkan senyum tipis telah mengembang di bibir tebalku ini.

"Baiklah.. aku akan bersiap-siap"

"Gunakan daleman couple kita ya" bisikan nya membuatku merona seketika dan aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa sementara aku berada didepan kasir untuk membayar cupcakes yang aku pegang ini.

"Baiklah aku akan memakainya" keputusan final, biasa nya aku akan menolak nya mentah-mentah bahkan sebelum ia bertanya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya kau mau jongin, aku terharu"

"Untuk hari ini saja aku akan menuruti semua maumu albino ku sayang bahkan saat kau meminta yang aneh-aneh" aku masuk ke minimarket dan berbelanja sedikit keperluan kami.

"Benarkah?" Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku ini lelaki dan aku tidak akan menggunakan rok meski sehun memaksaku dan menyuapku dengan gombalan-gombalan manisnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena ini hari spesial kita. Aku harus belanja keperluan kita sebentar. Apa kau sudah makan hunnah?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih ingin memakan milikmu saat ini"

Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia bisa mengucapkan hal vulgar seperti itu dengan nada datar nya dan mukanya yang datar, bahkan hanya dengan ucapan seperti itu sesuatu telah mengalir membasahi celana dalamku, sedikit membayangkan malam panas kami saja sudah membuatku merona dan sialnya aku sedang mendorong trolley dan berada diantara ibu-ibu untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Aku sedang belanja pabbo dan sialnya aku merona" biar kutebak sedetik kemudian dia pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"HAHAHAHA" tuhkan apa aku bilang, tawanya terdengar dengan sangat jelas, sepertinya dia sedang berada di kamar mandi karena aku mendengar suara gemericik air.

"Aku harus mengantri dikasir sehunnah, aku tutup dulu ya bye" dan akhirnya panggilan kami berakhir sepihak.

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan kembali ke rumah.

Begitulah keseharian kami , bercanda , bertengkar , memadu cinta setiap malam, aku suka ketika ia tertawa tapi sehun pernah bilang bahwa ia melakukan kebodohannya demi melihat ekspresi lucu ku seperti saat aku merona itu merupakan hal yang memalukan dan aku membenci itu tapi sehun menyukainya dan akan melakukan nya setiap hari untuk menggodaku. Sehun bilang dia juga menyukai tawa ku karena akan terlihat seperti bayi beruang dan katanya aku ini bayi beruang kesayangannya meskipun aku tidak pernah merasa mirip dengan beruang tapi karena sehun menyukainya maka aku akan menyukai hal itu juga.

Disini lah kami tinggal, sebuah apartemen yang kami beli dari jerih payah kami berdua , aku memberikan uang tabunganku padanya dan membantu membeli apartemen ini biarpun tidak seberapa gajiku dibanding dengan gajinya. Apartemen ini sangat berarti untuk kami. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya disini merupakan hal yang sangat berarti untukku. Apartemen bernuansa biru laut dan merah maroon ini sangat sesuai dengan gayaku dan sehun juga sangat menyukainya.

Mungkin jika kalian melihatku kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa aku akan menyukai lelaki karena wajahku cukup memadai untuk memiliki 10 gadis seksi dan cantik yang bisa dinikmati setiap harinya. Tapi sehun mengubah segalanya . Sehun yang jauh lebih dewasa dan mapan mampu membuatku berpaling. Gayaku sangat classic dengan jaket branded dan topi hitam dan juga jeans belel yang sangat jadul. Aku terkadang tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa jatuh hati padaku yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh bila membandingkan ketampanannya dengan ketampananku , dia bagaikan manusia yang paling tampan yang pernah aku temui sedangkaan aku jauh berada dibawahnya, aku rasa sehun punya masalah pada matanya atau otaknya. Tapi sekali lagi dia membuktikan semuanya dengan menikahiku dan mengikat janji sumpah bersamaku didepan semua orang.

Mungkin aku harus memfoto cupcakes ini terlebih dulu mengingat dia akan mengajakku makan malam maka cupcakes ini akan kusimpan di dalam lemari pendingin.

Aku melihat jam dinding di atas tv kami , jam setengah 4 dan dia akan datang sebentar lagi, sepertinya aku butuh mandi dan membersihkan diriku. Baiklah..

.

Bagaimana ini aku bingung dengan apa yang harus aku gunakan. Karena ini malam spesial maka aku akan menggunakan pakaian yang rapih , kaus putih lengan panjang kesukaanku dipadukan dengan jaket denim dan celana jeans denim yang baru saja kami beli bulan lalu. Sepertinya terlalu biasa. Aku harus menggunakan _coat_ karena ini musim dingin mungkin _coat_ coklat ini sesuai dan jeans _dark blue_ ini akan sesuai dengan sepatu perpaduan coklat dan biru milikku.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir 20 menit akhirnya aku selesai. Menyisir rambut coklat maduku dan memberi sedikit bedak pada wajahku serta lipbalm tanpa warna pada bibirku tidak lupa parfum yang dibeli sehun karena ia suka dengan harumnya dan memintaku untuk menggunakannya. Aku bahkan menggunakan jam tangan yang dibelinya untukku saat ulang tahun pertama ku bersamanya.

CKLEK

"Aku datang sayang.."

Dia sudah sampai. Aku harus segera menyambutnya keluar.

"Jonginie.."

"Yes hunnah.. I am here." Aku muncul dr balik pintu kamar kami.

"Woah..u looks so hot tonight baby..dan wangimu sangat menggodaku"

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana sehun?"

"r-a-h-a-s-i-a"

"Kita menginap?"

" Ayo kita berangkat"

"Sebentar aku akan.."

"Sudaah ayoo" sehun menarik tangan ku.

Dia menggenggam tangan ku erat menuju mobil diparkir basement. Terlihat dari penampilannya dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Aku curiga ini pasti sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya.

.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini baby?"

"Aku seperti biasa melatih dance lalu belanja keperluan kita dan ah ya aku mengambil cupcakes"

"Cupcakes?"

"Iya. Ini." Aku menunjukkan foto dari hpku. Cupcakes biru awan dengan hiasan wajah kami.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan tega memakan wajah ku sendiri."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan dengan senang hati mengigit wajah mu"

Aku tertawa keras dan pancaran bahagia terpancar diwajahku. Sepertinya sehun memperhatikanku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayangnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan dia tersenyum lembut.

CUP

Kecupan singkat di pipiku membuatku mematung sedetik.

"Kata-katamu membuat little oh terbangun jongin" Dengan bodohnya aku menoleh ke bagian itu.

"Hey, jangan memandanginya terus, dia akan semakin terbangun"

Aku mencubit gemas lengan tangannya.

"Aw. Sakit sayang."

Aku terdiam.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ?"

"Mungkin setengah jam lagi, sudah lapar?" Dia menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku penasaran dimana kita akan makan."

.

* * *

 _ **By shjilove**_

* * *

.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil kami sudah terparkir dibasement .

"Kita sampai baby"

Kami turun dari mobil lalu menuju lift. Sehun menekan angka 8 pada papan tombol. Tunggu.. bukankah itu..

"Setelah lift terbuka kau harus menutup matamu dan janji jangan mengintip ok?"

Apa ini? Aku pikir kami akan makan di restoran tapi ternyata aku salah.

"As you wish"

Ting..Lift terbuka. Aku menutup mataku. Sebuah tangan kekar kesukaanku melingkar dipinggangku dan menarikku erat untuk berada dibawah kehangatannya. Dengan jarak segini wanginya yang membuatku menggila tercium dengan sangat jelas. Parfum kelas atas yang mungkin aku tidak akan memakainya karena terlalu mahal untukku. Lihatlah bahkan hanya karena wanginya sesuatu tengah menegang dibalik celanaku.

"Jonginie.."

"Hm? Apa kita sudah…"

"Ssstt.." Sehun meletakkaan jarinya diatas bibirku. Dia memelukku punggungku dengaan erat.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh ku. Aku melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang aku tidak tau ruangan apa itu karena aku belum membuka mataku. Sehun menutup pintu itu lagi dan menguncinya. Sepertinya kami akan berada pada malam panas yang panjang.

"Bolehkah aku membuka mata?"

"Ya" Sehun terus mengecup bagian leher belakangku.

" Aku bahkan belum membuka mata"

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak dapat menahannya" Sehun merangkul pinggangku dan mengecup bahuku perlahan, meletakkan dagu runcingnya pada bahuku.

"Ayo bukalah matamu"

Aku membuka mataku dan terdiam selama beberapa menit..

"Apa kau suka baby?"

"Sehun ini sangat.. aku..kau.. menyiapkan semua ini"

"Tentu saja baby, aku menyiapkan segalanya untukmu"

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa ini terlalu berlebihan menurutku tapi aku sangat senang ditengah kesibukkannya dia bisa menyiapkan hal indah ini, kelopak mawar diatas kasur maroon yang dihias oleh tirai tipis lalu meja makan hanya untuk kami berdua lengkap dengan hidangan yang tersedia di samping nya dan lilin-lilin yang menyala disepanjang ruangan ini benar-benar sangat romantis.

Pelukannya mengerat , punggungku terasa hangat dan detak jantungnya terasa sangat jelas. Sehun mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"

"Aku harus jujur jadi aku jawab iya tapi aku sangat menghargai semua usaha mu hunnah dan aku sangat menyukainya benar-benar menyukai semua hal ini"

"Terima kasih sayang karena sudah menghargai semua usahaku"

Sehun memelukku erat . Menarik daguku dan mengecup bibirku perlahan menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Aku mendorong dadanya.

"Aku lapar hunnah.."

"Sepertinya little oh memang harus menunggu sebentar lagi.."

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk dikursi, menunggu sehun untuk duduk tapi ketika aku menoleh ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _bathrobe_. Dada bidangnya terlihat begitu jelas membuatku salah tingkah.

"Jonginie aku tau aku terlihat seksi tapi makanannya berada di meja bukan didadaku"

BLUSH . Aku ketahuan memperhatikan dadanya itu. Aku menunduk menahan rasa malu dan sesuatu yang mengganggu diantara sela-sela pahaku. Aku memperhatikan makanan yang berada dimeja lalu mengambil spagetti serta mencicipi beberapa ayam panggang yang terlihat lezat. Disaat sibuk menikmati makananku aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan ku , tentu saja itu oh sehun , suamiku, pasangan sehidup sematiku.

"Apakah makanan nya lezat?"

"Tentu saja, dan juga pemandangan pantai dari ketinggian ini sangat indah hunnah"

"Syukurlah kau menyukai semua ini"

"Terima kasih telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari indah kita"

Aku meletakkan piring-piring itu diwastafel dapur, merapihkan semuanya lalu kembali keruang tv. Lagi-lagi sehun merokok. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar dia berhenti melakukan hal itu.

"Jika kau tidak mematikan barang itu maka aku akan pulang" aku berbalik menuju pintu.

"Hey jongin.. baiklah aku akan membuang ini ok? Tolong jangan marah dihari spesial kita"

Sehun menghampiriku. Kurasa detak jantungku semakin kencang.

"Little oh sudah menunggu baby" ia mulai mengecup bahu ku , tangan nakalnya mulai melepas kancing-kancing coat yang aku kenakan.

"Eungghh.. Hunnah.." Dia mendorong tubuhku keatas kasur.

Bibir nakalnya mulai menghampiri leherku menghirup wanginya parfum yang melekat pada tubuhku.

"Fff..ck" Jarinya yang panjang dan besar mulai mengurut sesuatu yang berada di belahan pahaku membuatku menahan nafas dan mendesah perlahan.

"Baby..Jonghh..sshh"

Aku mencoba meraih benda kesukaanku dan memberinya sedikit sentuhan dan belaian.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Sedetik kemudian sehun menyerangku secara brutal dan tanpa kusadari semua pakaian ku telah jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Ia menarik tali _bathrobenya_ dan membuat _bathrobe_ itu terjatuh dari bahunya yang mulus dan kuat , bahu bidang yang selalu kuimpikan sejak dulu.

"Ahhnng..Sehunnah.." Memberikan tanda merah disetiap bagian leherku merupakan hal yang paling ia sukai , desahanku akan selalu terdengar jika ia mencubit bagian yang telah mencuat di tubuhku.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Nafasku sesak . Ia menjilat dan menghisap _nipple_ coklat milikku dengan gayanya yang erotis , dia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya dan berusaha menggodaku dengan lidahnya dan sialnya batang milikku semakin terangsang.

"Aku suka sekali wangimu jonginie dan juga _nipple_ coklat ini. Bahkan wajah seksimu didalam rengkuhanku adalah bagian terpenting yang bisa membuatku ingin mencicipi lubang imut ini" Sehun menekan telunjuknya dibagian masuk lubang milikku.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya membuat sehun terduduk dengan batangnya yang mengeras terlihat sangat jelas dan aku berusaha meraih batang gagah itu. Aku menjilat ujung batang nya dengan lidahku, berputar,berputar,dan menghisap dengan sangat kuat.

"Terus jonghh.. yeshh.."

Cairan precum nya mulai keluar, aku mencoba meratakan diseluruh batangnya agar lebih mudah ketika aku akan menghisapnya.

Tangan nakalnya meraih lubang ku, menggoda lubang kecil itu dengan jari-jarinya yang besar .

"Shh..Emmhh.."

Sehun mendorong tubuhku dan sekarang aku berada dibawah rengkuhannya.

Ia mulai menarik batangku, mengurutnya pelan dan memainkan kepala batang milikku.

"Sehunn...eungh.."

"Shhh.. wajahmu begitu menggodaku, bibir tebal ini, aku akan melumatnya" Sehun mengecap bibirku dan melumatnya terus menerus sambil mengurut batang ku yang sudah menegang dan akan segera menyemburkan cairannya, seperti biasa ciuman dahsyatnya dapat membuat libidoku naik.

"Sehunnn..Eunghh..aahhng.. aku ingin keluarhh.. ahhh..enghhh..aaa..ahkk"

Aku mengeluarkan semuanya. Dengan sisa kekuatanku aku membuka mataku dan melihat betapa tampan nya ia dengan peluh didahinya dan bibirnya itu membengkak seperti bibirku juga , lidah itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti menggodaku dan tatapan dengan pancaran nafsu yang sangat kuat dapat aku liat dari matanya, jangan lupakan seringaian nya itu.

Ia mengangkat kaki ku dibahunya, menjilat lubangku yang sudah berkedut dan minta di penuhi ini.

"Ahhnng..Eunggh..Hunnah.. Cepat penuhi aku"

"Sabar sayang aku harus pastikan bahwa lubangmu siap menerima batang milikku"

Sehun memasukkan 1 jarinya..

2 jarinya..

3 jarinya..

Jari panjang itu menyentuh bagian terdalamku dan membuatnya sangat geli.

"Ahh..fuckk..Sehun sekarang ku mohon"

Dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan batangnya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku.

"Ahhkk..ahh..pelan hunnah.."

Sehun terdiam sesaat.

"Bergerak lah.."

"So tight baby as usually and i love it" Bisiknya ditelingaku. Rasanya membuncah didadaku , tubuhku melengkung merasakan nafsu yang sudah tidak dapat kubendung lagi . Aku mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya . Suara perpaduan kami terdengar begitu jelas dan menambah libido kami, suara geraman yang sangat rendah sekali-kali terdengar disela-sela dorongan pinggulnya yang tak berhenti bergoyang menancapkan batang perkasanya ke dalam lubangku.

"Ahh.. Fuck Sehun.. Lebih cepaatthh"

Mungkin aku akan keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak bisa menahan suara erangan dan desahanku lagi.

"Fuck yeah faster hunnah"

"AHH..EUNGH..AH..AH..AH..YEAH" Gerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat membuatku semakin menggila dan menggila.

Rasanya batangku memanas dan akan menyembur sebentar lagi . Jarinya mengurut batang milikku.

"Arggh..Terus Hunnah..AHHH..EUNGH.. AKKH"

"AAHHH" Lagi-lagi aku keluar, rasanya seluruh tubuhku lemas dan hampir semua tenaga habis tak bersisa.

Selebihnya aku tidak dapat mengetahui lagi apa yang terjadi yang aku tau aku mendengar geramannya dan ia mengerang cukup kuat dan memuntahkan cairan hangat nya dilubangku setelah itu aku pun tertidur didekapan hangatnya.

* * *

 ** _By SHJILOVE_**

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Pagi baby .."

Aku melihatnya masih berada disampingku . Aku bergerak sedikit dan aku melupakan pinggang ku akan terasa seperti patah pagi hari ini.

"Beristirahat lah disini aku akan memesan breakfast untuk kita"

Dia beranjak dan menelfon resepsionis.

Aku yakin wajahku pasti merona melihat punggung bidangnya dan dia hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian yang telah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku itu. Dia kembali.

"Aku sudah memesan sarapan kita" dia berbaring telangkup disampingku sambil mengetik sesuatu dihpnya.

"Lihat ini." Bisiknya.

Aku melihat instagram nya. Dia mengunggah foto tangan kami yang sedang bergandengan saat kami kencan di minggu lalu dan caption yang ia tulis membuatku tersenyum.

'We are perfect together, me and you, everlasting love'

Demi tuhan dia sangat romantis hari ini. Aku menutup wajahku dengan selimut.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajah meronamu kim jongin"

Sial.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengunggah foto mu saat sedang tertidur tapi itu terlalu vulgar , bisa-bisa kau menggoda orang lain nanti"

"Bagaimana bisa foto ku yang tertidur menggoda orang lain?"

"Tertidur tanpa mengenakan apapun"

Aku melihat kedalam selimut. Aku benar-benar tidak menggunakan apapun. Aku memukul kepalanya.

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa ?"

"Hehehehe"

Lihat dia. Benar-benar tawanya membuatku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia menerjangku.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk istriku saat ini, kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh?"

TING TONG ROOM SERVICE

"Aish mereka datang disaat tidak tepat. Sebentar aku akan ambil breakfast kita", sehun mengambil bathrobenya.

.

Aku menghabiskan bubur ku dan sehun menghabiskan roti panggangnya dalam sekejap. Ia kembali meletakkan piring-piring itu didepan pintu kamar kami. Aku memandang pantai dari balik kaca . Pantai terlihat sangat indah dari ketinggian ini dan rasanya aku sangat ingin bermain di pantai saat ini jika saja pinggangku bisa diajak kompromi sehari ini saja.

Lengan kekarnya telah memelukku posesif dengan kehangatannya. Nafasnya terasa disisi telinga kananku. Deru nafas hangatnya membuatku geli. Ia memeluk punggungku erat dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundakku.

"Jonginie.." bisik sehun . Sehun memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. Mata tajamnya memancarkan kasih sayang untukku. Lengannya memeluk erat pinggangku.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian terpenting dihidupku, pesekku, bayi beruang kesayanganku, lelaki manis yang selalu ingin kulindungi sejak pertama aku memandang mata indah ini , mata yang mampu membuatku jatuh kedalam sosok indah pemiliknya, dan juga senyuman yang mampu menjadi candu disetiap hariku. Terima kasih telah menerima semua cinta yang kuberikan dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan kita . Terima kasih Oh Jongin. " Sehun menguburkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku dan memelukku dengan erat menghirup dalam wangi ditubuhku.

Degup jantung ku bedetak dengan cepat. Aku terpaku dengan semua kalimatnya.

"So chessy sehunnah"

Wajahku memerah sempurna.

"Hehehehe" aku dapat melihat matanya menyipit dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Aku mencintai mu Oh Jongin, Happy 1st Anniversary." Sehun menggenggam tanganku erat dan mengecupnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh pabbo Sehun, Happy 1st Anniversary too" aku tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu hari ini dan akan terus mencintaimu esok hari dan seterusnya sampai maut memisahkan kita"

So chessy oh pabbo sehun. Itulah dia suami kesayangku.

"Thanks for everything, my lovely stupid husband, i love you so much" aku mengecup pipinya dan menggoda nya dengan kedipanku lallu memeluknya dengan erat.

Terkadang aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini untuk menjadi bahagia yang aku butuhkan hanya pendamping hidupku, kekasih hati dan suami tampan yang selalu berada disisiku. Cinta itu sederhana tergantung bagaimana kita menjalaninya, dimanapun aku berada aku akan selalu bahagia bersamanya.

"Jong..bagaimana kalo kita mengadopsi bayi?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita gaje ini , silent reader, fave or follow .**

 **See u next story.**


End file.
